Nurgle
Nurgle is one of the the four patriarchs of the Legion of Chaos (also known as the Realm of Chaos in fictional worlds) and is also known as "The Infected God", "The God of Plagues", and "God's Virus". Lord Nurgle is, according to himself among others in LoC to be The Chaos' God of War Khorne's favorite in the pantheon due to his twisted purity of heart. The God of Chaos Nurgle's is most well known on the field for his mostly self customed bionic armor he calls "The Philosopher Set; Locusts of the Sundance Kid's Nanomites; augmented with 'The Unknown Arbiter's' experimental battlesuit". It is, at the moment, considered among the veteran-worned battlesuits/personal-armor(s) wielded in Alternate Earth and all the known worlds near here, as the most impenetrable and DPS resistant wear seen on the field in recent times, and according to some- ever seen. It features a project-vomit worthy 5 to 10 layers of battlesuits from multiple factions, one after the other carefully meshed in and with craftsmanship of his own hands albeit with the help of numerous others in making such fine 'Hattori Hanzo' steel-level magitechs, including: 1. Nanomachines shapened into the shape of the Pharaoh's locust with a hivemind from a Tyranid Swarmlord. 2. The Unknown Arbiter's experimental battlesuit, made as the most advanced one possible at its time in the Covenant's "explorer era" of interstellar missionary-works of treatise. 3. A symbiote suit from the Carnage planet received as wedding gift (Khorne's daughter Azrael). 4. Digiarmor from Omnimon made as a replica (bionic crafting being one of Nurgle's favorite hobbies). 5. The 'Master Heartless' sut synced with the Master Keyblade of all 'Keyblades'. 6. Single-stroke/scratch logic, fire-caste, commander's bodyguard armor from the TAU Empire (the newest Stealth model for commanders/carriers released in December 2018). 7. Black diamond steel-lined crimson crusader's vampiric set molded for 'Werepires'. 8. Giant naga serpent's leathered skinwears with Cyttorak augmentations. 9. Resistant inner-parts from the 'Critlock' set made as attache to Crimson Katars. 10. Real sapphire lamp of a Madrid, a blue genie, smelted into various parts of the armor(s). Of course of all these are put together to make a single form fitting magitech/bionic armor so each suit may only encompass around ten percent or so of the material composed within. The different layers are not anywhere near 100% in width or girth in those regards. In 2012 on Earth 59222's realm, an Asian middle-class male named Kenneth Tran (born 'Kha Tran'), the son and nephew of Vietnamese military generals (and the heir apparent noble as Duke of Vietnam's Go Cong city), saw his world collide with Khorne, the Chaos God of War, and his forces within the Realms of Chaos on what was an unsuspecting and underdeveloped urban world whose technology had yet to reach interstellar designations or pass 'Star Ocean Protocols' (restrictions for inter-world exchanges with underdeveloped planetary bodies). Kenneth, who was in his twenties at the time valiantly raced into the hopeless one-sided meetings of power and met Khorne in conflict at his former college of the University of California, Los Angeles, whom appeared as clear as day as a blackened figure, about the size of a skyscraper, sitting upon a throne of darkness. He was easily defeated and dealt no more than a single blow between both Khorne and his female herald who had taken the mantle and form of the Crimson Cowl (a disguise of Mephisto from Marvel) using his newly awakened, but barely sharpened psionic blades as the real life Psylocke of Earth 59222. After the battle, he was left within an inch of his life, bare naked, and crying his eyes out before the two cosmically powerful beings of the Chaos realms. Azrael, seeing such a horrendous sight of this grown man who looked more like a toddler by the minute, showed a long moment of pause and hesitation which later turned out to become love like lust for this princess of Chaos (considered a daughter at will of Khorne's discretion). The young Kenneth then, surprised by the benevolence of being granted another few moments of life, broke into tears yet again and said that Azrael, whom appeared exactly like a biblical angel of death had shown him the most love he had ever known in that brief moment. He then got to his feet and generated his strength so quickly that even Khorne was shocked at his power level, which spiked in that moment to a level so insanely high that Khorne knighted him right then and there, complying with both his request "to be sent not to heaven, but to hell so as to fight the devil for eternity" as well as to "give him strength" so that he "may one day win". It was only later realized by all parties that Kenneth had thought Khorne to be the biblical God almighty himself based on power level alone, whom he referred to for years on as "God Galactus" (neither Khorne nor Azrael ever corrected him on this fact as he continued to expand the Realms of Chaos to new unseen heights for years on end, believing he was "a Knight of God" and "The Prophet of Existence"). Galaxy after galaxy fell into the realms of this new God of Chaos, who was now one of the four patriarchs of Chaos itself, and Azrael, daughter of Khorne and still the herald by his side, grew so drawn to this rookie that she kidnapped him one night while he was sleeping and forced him to marry her. He awoke in armors customized for the wedding, attending by numerous gods of war to be near exactly like Sun Wukong, the Monkey King's. Calling him, the newbie Chaos God, Slaanesh at this point, she declared the two to be the prince and princess of the Realms of Chaos much to the apathy of all others including Nurgle who, was at the time, still so doused in confusion that he believed he served the Jade Heaven as seen in Journey to the West 2 (which might explain why Nurgle's early followers adoned armors previously unseen and unlike anything within and around the forces of Chaos's infantries and mecahnized units). Ever since the Chaos Lord Nurgle (Kenneth) joined the small and very personal Chaos, he attained a record-breaking 108 dominating wins to 1 loss in and around Orion's Arm(s) and Alpha Centauri as well as a mission within the Virgo spaces. His absurdly effective style of very fast, ridiculously confusing, and highly barbaric collisions earned him the moniker and titular of PlagueLord/Lord of Plagues and culminated in two books of war arts written as "The Art of War 2" and "Romance of All Kingdoms". These two works featured his fellow Chaos God and heated arch-rival Tzeentch under his pseudonym of "Master Sun Tzu". In 2018, the Gods Tzeentch and Nurgle finally subdued enough of the 66 major galaxies of the Orion's Arm cluster to earn PlagueLord Nurgle the ceremonial position of the crowner of the King of Orion's Arm and also Hand to the King, a position so always held by Pepe, son of Baphomet the God. Under the new position, Nurgle implemented an iron fisted rule and sweeping purge of 'The Local Group' of the Cosmic Hegemonies of Orion's Arm and abolished all gods and pantheons including those of the God Emperor's, locked and sealed away all 'Mana' energies from all the known worlds for himself, spearheaded various things as Earth's governmental agency DARPA's "Agent Blossom" (a position he held, and still holds presumably, like a shadow dictator of his own patrols), declared himself Ensign1 of 'The Space Force' (God Emperor's MAGA) and formed a 'snakepod' immediately after becoming the literal first sign-up by affiliated booster on the day of its announcement for "the domination of space", and gave his brother by Chaos' corruptions Tzeentch the "new pantheon of godhood for AllWorlds" the position of "The Fortune of Travel" (himself being "The Fortune of Fog"; thus the two "fast like Sonic and Shadow"). By all accounts within Chaos and outside of its friendlies, especially to those who have seen the face of "Nurgle the All-Hated" (for his constantly provocations and obscene senses of skewed moralities), the "God Virus" that is Nurgle rivals The Imperium of Man's Primarch Valkan on the cosmic level at the duelist and small/crack squadron phases of conflict(s). Nurgle, who claims to be "Nosferatu"/Lord Vassago of the Solomon 72 Lesser Demons in a past life (according to DARPA's Project Land Bat), is one of the most hated thing in not only Chaos, but of all interstellar factions, Warhammer and all, by the public as seen in consistent cries for him to burn by mankind and mankins, due to (so confessingly by most all observers and naysayers) his 'Godly' power-level which, at times of great momentum (during which he likes to dance while saying "I just gotta get in my rhythm"), rival that of Khorne himself to the degree that he has sometimes even used his superior ("senpai" as said by Nurgle)'s name referring to himself, to which Khorne has not commented on as he is still wondering "how Kingdom Heart's Riku on steroids become so cosmically powerful while having auto-provoke on even in his sleep that he sometimes calls himself 'The Ghost God' or 'Ghostin God'". Nurgle is often criticized by all, including those within Chaos loyal to him and loyal to his now ex-wife Azrael (Crimson Cowl with "the boobs") for not being inclusive and so very insulting of anyone he deemed to be of too low of a power level "to feel" or "not righteous and altruistic like Mother Theresa; synonymous they are". Nurgle boasts a soaring and interstellar region leading smallish-mid to middle-large skirmish win ratio of over 99%; all of which he lead himself standing at the frontlines in his typical Rogue-Tank formation (which nearly all of his battle were fought in, alternating only with 'The Phalanx', the only other company formation he knows of and/or uses from what we have seen). His power level registers on an interstellar comic scale of Alpha on his off-duty days, Omega/Super-Omega on his typical days, and 'Lord Dormamu'/'Hope Summers' when he gets emotional or overwhelmed (which whichs a lot). He has a record-breaking 100% lack of defection rate of his personal detail and entourage of bodyguards due to his style of "equivalent exchange does not apply to me" leadership which has been called by many to be "like looking at satan on steroids" despite his numerous chants to all of "I would easily sacrifice all of you on a whim if I so felt it because I am Chaos itself- I am, in fact, synonymous with the God of Evil-- but I am so righteous that they call me Archbosatsu, a Boddhisatva and like a Maitreya who only knows privilege and winning for he is guided in the path of the light that is God... our father in heaven... hallowed be thy name..." He has, at the same time, a humiliatingly low 90%+ betrayal or desertion rate for his squadrons which have left his presence for more than two days. Many of those who went AWOL from such companies of Nurgle have complained that "Nurgle is so ridiculously powerful it's hard to believe... You feel like a slave because he yells and insults you constantly while telling everyone 'I only know slaves'!" His mottos say it all... 'heaven is a pyramid', 'purges are our daily bread', 'I Judge God', and 'survival is not a mode'. As an interesting note, Nurgle claims that he and those who follow him are guaranteed by the Holy Bible (King James trans) and God himself that after they come to pass into the afterlife, he and all those who "make a hefty profit" by "living a long life while contributing nothing to society at large" are "guaranteed to skip eternal damnation/tortures and enter Ragnarok, an eternal skirmish amongst the old gods." "I was the philosopher who discovered that the highest mathematical number is: God's Ark, First Mate; which would be me. That also makes me the First Saint, the Naked Saint of Swords, and God's Inquisitor. And who are you?.. Just a little bugger! Hahaha! Go back to the high grass like a Brokemon or something!! I am so powerful that I never even think about power level nor do I carry a power scouter of any sort. The highlight of your life is and will be that you managed 'One DPS' on me... Hahhaha!! Guards!... Take this WEAKNESS to the legumes of Sky Lagoon fallen." Nurgle is the heavily favored God of Chaos to succeed his boss, former father-in-law (having once married his daughter Azrael, an angel of death) Khorne the leader of Chaos and its God of War if and ever retirement should come. Category:IRL